ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Ricardo Martinez
Ricardo Martinez (リカルド・マルチネス) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo and the current WBA Featherweight Champion. This is stats for a Featherweight boxer. About Ricardo Martinez is currently the only 'Super Champion' in the series. He has the longest title run in the series, with 21 defenses of his WBA Featherweight Title over a decade. He became WBA Featherweight Champion at the age of 21. His fame is so great, even those in Mexico who don't know the President's name knows his name. Ricardo's strength far exceeds that of the other known featherweights. His power is on par with Ippo's; his damage retention allowed him to take several heavy blows from Date without any lasting damage; his jabs are able to stop Ippo's Dempsey Roll and knock him unconscious on their own. For reasons unknown, he has always stayed in the WBA and never tried to become undisputed champ, leaving the massive number of World contenders avoiding him to scramble for the WBC belt. George Morikawa listed Martinez as the second strongest character in the series (behind Takamura). Ricardo Martinez is based on Ricardo Lopez, one of the few boxers to retire undefeated. Story He was first seen in the lead up to Date's match with Ippo during a flashback, which revealed that it was Martinez who gave Date his iconic scar after a brutal second-round KO. The knockout sent Date into retirement; he was only able to re-enter the ring after his wife persuaded him. Date was consumed with a rematch ever since; all of his post-retirement matches, according to Takamura, were simply practice for Martinez. His first real time appearance comes much later, during the lead up to Revenge. During Revenge, Date is able to last beyond the first two rounds, forcing Martinez to acknowledge his strength. Martinez then reverts to his true style, savagely beating Date for the rest of the fight (Round 3 to 10); Date is finally taken down after a failed attempt at the Heartbreak Shot, with several broken ribs, a broken jaw, and a broken hand as Martinez was sending Date to his defeat he quotes to himself " When ever they ask me who was my strongest opponent, I will say that it was a man from a tiny country with the blood of a samurai". This would force Date to retire soon after, giving the responsibility to take down Martinez to Ippo. To date, Martinez is still holding the WBA title, with a severe drought of challengers in light of his reputation and power. Ippo, Sendou and Randy Boy Jr. are the only featherweights known to be gunning for him specifically. As said by Takamura, " He is an unholy monster who is very powerful and holds the belt in his possesion today." He respects boxers who can last at the most two rounds against him. The reason is not known but it is probably because people just challenge him without a single idea of how strong he is. Fights Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Featherweights Category:Hybrid fighters Category:WBA Featherweight Champion Category:De La Revilla Gym Category:Boxers